A variety of instruments are used in the operating room. Such instruments are often placed on a table or Mayo stand and propped up with a rolled towel. Sometimes the instruments extend over the lip of the Mayo stand, and sometimes the instruments are simply laid flat on the stand. The types of instruments handled in this manner are varied and include, for example, hemostats, scissors, scalpels, forceps, etc.
This procedure, however, has several disadvantages. For example, the instruments are not supported in an upright manner. As a result, they often fall over and are therefore more difficult to identify and to grasp. Further, when the instruments are simply laying on the table they occupy more space than is desired.
Also, after instruments are used and are placed back on the table, there is no time to line up and try to support the instruments in an upright manner. Thus, when it is necessary to use any of such instruments again, it is necessary to locate the proper instrument on the table and try to grasp it. This can be difficult, cumbersome, and time-consuming. Also, after an instrument has once been used in the operation it will have blood or other body fluids on it. This can make the instrument more difficult to grasp when it is needed again in the operation.
The prior system of laying the instruments on a Mayo stand or table is cumbersome and inefficient. The instruments overlap each other and tend to fall over on their side. Consequently, the proper instruments are difficult to locate and grasp when needed. Although the use of a rolled cloth towel is helpful for propping up one end of instruments on a stand or table, most hospitals no longer use cloth towels because of the expense and need for laundering. Paper towels do not work for supporting instruments in an elevated manner because they do not have sufficient internal strength to support the weight of the instruments.
There has not heretofore been provided a convenient and effective holder for supporting instruments in the operating room which enables such instruments to be readily and easily grasped when needed.